


A Proposal

by elenilote



Series: Fragile things [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenilote/pseuds/elenilote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something happy and there's something sad/'Bout wanting somebody, oh so bad/I wear my love darlin', without shame/I'd be proud if you would wear my name</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Bruce Springsteen song 'I wanna marry you'

For the hundredth time in the five minutes he’d stood outside the McCall house Isaac went through all the ways in which this could go wrong in his mind, gathering the courage to go through with his plan. _C’mon, get a grip on yourself and get on with it!_

He shuffled his feet and fidgeted with his hair suddenly feeling like the awkward sixteen-year-old that used to live here all over again. But that was almost four years ago now, a lot of things had changed since then - not the least the reason he was here today. Scott had refreshingly traditional attitudes when it came to family and dating and such things, his mother having instilled in him a strong sense of honour and respect - things Isaac had had much harder time learning. So it was only fair that he did something in return.  
Finally Isaac squared his shoulders, took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. _No backing out now…_

“Coming! Just a minute,” came the reply from inside, making Isaac smile - Melissa McCall always seemed surprised by visitors no matter the time of day.

“Sorry, I was just…oh - Isaac! How lovely to see you, come in,” she held the door open with a wide smile that Isaac could not help but return.

“Hello Mrs M, Scott’s working late and I wanted to talk to you about something, if you’re not busy?”

“Oh don’t be silly, of course I have time for you - let me fix you a drink, ice tea? Do you want some lunch too?” Isaac sat down at the kitchen table, he’d learned long ago that it was best not to argue, besides he was hungry, being a werewolf did that to people.

They sat in companionable silence while Isaac devoured a plate of sandwiches, one of many small things that he’d come to appreciate living at the McCalls’ - there was no interrogation, no retribution, no angry words or worse, just love and acceptance.

“Thanks, I didn’t realize I was so hungry,” Isaac pushed the plate aside and smiled, all of a sudden feeling self-conscious and shy about his business here.  
“You’re welcome, anytime. So, I’m guessing you’re not here just for my fabulous cooking? What’s the matter Isaac, what’s so important you’ve waited til Scott is not about?”

Isaac let out a nervous laugh, how did she always see right through him like that? His heart thumping, Isaac took a gulp of ice tea before speaking.

“I…see I wanted to…wanted to do things _right_ you see, I know Scott would if he could but seeing as I’m an orphan he can’t, and he doesn’t have a father - not that you haven’t done the best job with him cause you have - so I thought I’d ask you…” the words tumbled out all in a rush and Isaac took a hasty breath before continuing, half afraid his courage would leave him if he didn’t get it all out now, “I want…I wanted to ask your permission, you see, to- to marry him - Scott - because I love him more than anyone and he’s the most amazing boyfriend ever but I want…more, you know - to be all proper and such…” he didn’t get further before Melissa let out a squeal and pulled him into a smothering hug - for a small woman she was surprisingly strong.

“Oh you darling boy! Of course I give my permission - I would have been just as happy to hear you got married even without asking me, but this is such an honor. Oh sweetheart, this is so wonderful!”

Not that Isaac had really expected her to refuse, she had been supportive of their relationship from the start, but somehow hearing the words made a difference. He felt full to almost bursting with happiness, how did things work out so well for him, what did he ever do to deserve such an amazing family?

“Thank you. Really, thank you - I wanted…you’re the most important person in Scott’s life - and I just…I really wanted your approval.”

***

After Isaac left, Melissa sat in the kitchen for a long while, thinking how it seemed like yesterday when Scott had brought Isaac home with him - my new brother mom, he’d introduced Isaac, and how soon their relationship had evolved to something very special and precious. She really could not wish for a better husband for her son - she didn’t doubt for a second Scott would accept the proposal - and while she had briefly lamented not having grandchildren when Scott’s preferences had become clear, she was happy for the way things had turned out.

Her boys were getting married


End file.
